Cause and Effect
by upsidedownboat
Summary: Kagome is frustrated with Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru helps smooth things over, much to the amusement of Kagome.


_A/N: I hope you enjoy this! :D Review, review!_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha... blah blah... oh, and I can't remember where I've seen this idea before, but I swear it was on Deviantart, so if someone knows where I can locate it, I'll make a reference to the actual creator here. ^^ Thanks!**

"Inuyasha, I am so sick of this!" Kagome yelled in exasperation, flailing her arms wildly in her anger. Inuyasha glanced at her.

"Well, if you didn't have to go, then there wouldn't be a problem! Why don't you forget about these stupid tests anyway? All they seem to do is pull you back to your world!"

Kagome paused, about to jump into the well, when she turned her head, she felt so enraged, "Goodbye Inuyasha, I will be back tonight." Inuyasha stared at her as she jumped down the well, not uttering a word, for none came to mind.

"Keh," he huffed finally, and stalked back off to Kaede's village. He would go back to her hut to sleep the rest of the morning. After all, it was still dark. Why Kagome had to get up and leave this early was beyond him, but it seemed to suit her just fine... The hanyou glowered in anger, and sunk down onto the wooden boards of Kaede's hut; Kagome would be back soon anyway, and then he could make her apologise for leaving.

Satisfied with this conclusion, the hanyou closed his golden eyes and leaned against the wall, letting sleep capture him.

"I can't believe that Inuyasha," A certain young school girl fumed, climbing out of the well and into her shrine. The yellowed backpack was slung over her shoulder, and she exited the well house, making her way to the main house, and her room, where she could change and get ready for school, and her upcoming history test.

"Hello Kagome," the warm voice of Mrs. Higurashi greeted as Kagome entered the kitchen. She was surprised that Kagome was home this early in the morning, but she wasn't complaining, she was seeing her daughter again for the first time in a couple of days.

"Hey Mum," Kagome replied, sounding tired and frustrated. Mrs. Higurashi offered some tea, but the girl shook her head, "No thanks. I need to freshen up and get ready for school." Kagome plonked her bag to the floor near the bottom of the stairs, and was about to ascend, when her mother called out to her.

"Kagome dear, what's the matter? You seem frustrated." The young miko sighed and turned warily to face her mother. She should have expected this, her mum was fairly observant, "It's okay mum. Inuyasha is just… tiring." And with that she headed up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Hn." The voice of the most handsome, deadly demon anyone could imagine, scratched his head in wonder. That miko, she is different. The Bone Eaters well, she just disappeared after jumping right through it.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru's cool voice called. The little imp came waddling over, babbling and complaining about having to look after the human girl, Rin, "take Ah-Uhn and Rin back to the castle."

"But what about you, My Lord?" Jaken asked in his nasal voice. The imp received a bone-chilling stare from his lord, Sesshomaru, and shut his mouth immediately.

"I will be departing now," Jaken sighed, taking Ah-Uhn by the reins and leading him and Rin away. An exuberant 'bye Lord Sesshomaru' could be heard by Rin as she was lead away on the saddle of Ah-Uhn.

**-A day has passed, and Kagome is returning from her test, and from school-**

The darkness was beginning to touch the tops of the trees in the forest, slowly painting everything with murky colours and shadows.

"It's about time!" Inuyasha called impatiently, his arms crossed. Kagome hauled her bag out of the well and dumped it, puffing, on the ground. Inuyasha didn't budge to help her, but instead stood stock still, waiting for a barrage of arguments to strike his ears.

"I don't want to hear it, Inuyasha!" Kagome said in frustration, her back to the hanyou in an attempt to control her temper; it didn't seem to be working...

"Wh-!!" Inuyasha's sentence was immediately cut off, as Kagome snapped the word of subjugation in annoyance, sending the half demon face first into the cold ground. He could be so impossible sometimes, Kagome fumed, stalking off into the forest in need of blowing off steam after being riled up over virtually nothing.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called furiously, obviously over his momentary face plant. He chased after the girl as she blazed swiftly through the foliage of the surrounding forest, her frustration encouraging her swift, fast pace.

Sesshomaru watched the pair, intrigued by the miko's temper, and her obvious control over Inuyasha. All that was required was a single word, two if she felt like it, and Kagome could have Inuyasha kissing the ground. Not only was it amusing, Sesshomaru thought, it may be highly valuable...

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled in exasperation, sending Inuyasha to the ground again. He'd been sat several times in the past couple of minutes, resulting in a dark growl of aggravation whenever he got back to his feet; and he didn't bother to swipe the dirt from his face anymore, either, resulting in his cheeks becoming tainted with a dusty brown colour.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said smoothly, appearing at Kagome's side. The midnight haired teen let out a squeak of surprise, and stared up at the handsome demon lord. His unemotional face, and the sudden intensity of his presence made Kagome take a couple of steps away from him, squeaking in sudden anxiety at the cliff that she almost stepped over in her haste of stepping away from Sesshomaru.

"Miko, I wish for you to utter that word again," Sesshomaru said smoothly, becoming a sudden blur as he disappeared and then reappeared in the identical position he was once in, except that this time, he was holding a struggling, furious hanyou upside down via the ankle.

"Let me go, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled angrily, shaking his fists at his half brother; it didn't particularly register as anything threatening to Sesshomaru, and he held Inuyasha out over the cliff; Kagome peered over the edge. It wasn't THAT far to the bottom...

"Say it, miko. The word," Sesshomaru commanded, staring at Kagome with his cool, honey eyes. The midnight haired girl bit her lip hesitantly, and Inuyasha sword loudly at his brother. This made Kagome's frustration hit a peak, and she inhaled a deep breath, opening her mouth wide...

"Inuyasha-"

"Kagome, don't!"

"-sit boy!" A resounding thunk could be heard as Inuyasha hit the floor of the small cliff.

_A/N: LOL so... did you like it? Hm, I hope you did... :D Please, don't be afraid to let me know what you thought of this. I'd be absolutely delighted if you just took a moment to ramble! XD xx_


End file.
